Mischievousness
by Love332
Summary: Haruka gets Zero's attention in a very interesting way; but as they continue, a cute,young toddler interrupts them from their mischievousness.
1. Mischievousness

_Hey~ Readers! :D I really hope you won't be hard on me. Its my first time writing a HarukaxZero fic~:D Wish you would enjoy it.  
><em>

Requested by **ben4kevin.** _(Really hope you like it, deary~:D!)_

**Disclaimer-Do not Own Vampire Knight.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mischievousness <strong>

''Zero, I am bored." Haruka whined childishly, swinging his legs up and down under the table. Behaving like a two years-old child.

''I don't care." Zero replied, reading the newspaper and ignoring his lover's constant blabbering.

''But Ze-chan I am really bored!" The brunet exclaimed loudly, feeling bored out of his mind. It was their day off work and Zero's attention was directed on that piece of paper. What was so interesting about the newspaper? There were only words, paper, words, paper, did I mention words?

''As I said before, I don't give a damn." Violet eyes gazed at the pouting brunet before they traveled down on the newspaper, reading the latest news.

Haruka pouted. If he can't have Zero's attention by his speech, he will use his actions instead. He just hoped he won't get kicked out of his house for what he was about to do.

Slightly lifting his foot up, the tips of his toes caressed the thigh of his lover. Receiving no response, Haruka continued to caress, but stopped when he didn't get any kind of response. Not giving up, the brunet lifted it higher. Nearly touching the 'private part' of his silver haired lover.

Haruka let a smirk curve on his lips when he saw the slight twitching of one of the silver eyebrow, but still not any audible response.

_'If Zero wants in the stubborn way, I would give him in a stubborn way.' _Haruka smirked as his foot traveled a little higher, finding its destined place. Pressing the length of his foot on the 'private part', the brunet gave a satisfied grin when he saw Zero turning bright red.

Haruka let his foot slide up and down, left and right. Reaching every angle he could from this position. Licking his lips in pure delight at how he made the stoic Zero in a whimpering mess.

On the other side, Zero was gripping the edges of the table tightly, panting slightly as his torture continued. Why can that stupid lover mine just stay put?

Haruka also let his hand wonder, but stopped when he heard the opening of the door and small footsteps coming this way.

Arranging himself from his disheveled clothes, Haruka smiled as he was suddenly glomped by his small toddler.

''Daddy! I missed you!" A five year-old Kaname nuzzled his father's chest happily, wrapping his arms around the middle.

''Haha! Missed you too, Kana-chan.'' Haruka replied while also hugging his son, ignoring the death glare sent in his way by Zero.

Turning his face from the chest of his father, Kaname curiously stared at his mommy, whose face was quite red and was gripping the edges of the table like a madman. Not wanting disturb his mommy, Kaname decided to ask his father.

''Daddy, why is Mommy so red and gripping the edges of the table so tightly? Is Mommy in pain?" Kaname asked in a wondering voice.

''Um..let's say, your Mommy is feeling hot." Scooping Kaname in his arms, Haruka left the room before he could feel the wrath of his lover.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you had fun to read this chapter!;D Who agrees Kaname is cute? *raises my hand up* I really hope you would review! :DD<br>_

_From-Love332  
><em>


	2. Naughtiness

_We meet once again! I wasn't planning to write another chapter, but everyone wanted it so much, that I just wrote one! :)_

**Disclaimer-Do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

><p><strong>Naughtiness <strong>_  
><em>

_'I am bored once again! What should I do?' _Haruka covered his mouth as a yawn escaped his mouth. This whole day was so _boring. _He has practically nothing to do. As an afterthought, does he?

The bored pure-blood tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully._ 'I could just watch TV..Nah..that's boring. How about play with Kaname?..No.. Kaname would want to play role-playing..Then..how..about teasing his cute lover? Yeah..that idea seems perfect!' _Making up his mind, Haruka skipped like a bunny to the kitchen. A grin plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>Humming, Zero washed the dishes, seemingly very relaxed. For the first time in years, Haruka didn't bother him at all. He was feeling so content now, but his peaceful environment was disturbed from the devil of his thoughts.<p>

Haruka fondly nuzzle his lover's neck and wrapped his arms around the lithe body, enjoying the sweet scent emitting from the silver-haired.

''Zero, missed you." Haruka whispered, his head still nuzzling Zero's neck, delighting how a shiver raked through his cute lover.

Zero's eyes twitched in annoyance. This stupid idiot could be so annoying. They just met ten minutes ago and Haruka is saying he is missing him? ''Haruka! Stop! Kaname is still aw-Ummph" His protesting was silenced by eager lips on his.

Moaning, Haruka pressed harder, licking the other's lips to get inside the sweet cavern. Zero denied the access and turned his face to the other side. This man is so insatiable!

Haruka didn't let himself being disappointed, so he continued to trail kisses on Zero's neck. The brunet was going to go for Zero's mouth one more time, but unfortunately for Haruka, they were interrupted by a young toddler wearing a prince costume and sword in his hand, barging inside the kitchen.

''Princess! Your prince has come to save you from the evil wizard!" Kaname knocked 'the evil wizard' aside and glomped his blushing 'princess'.

''Mama! Daddy, was Daddy being mean to you?" Kaname hugged his Mama tighter, brown eyes glistering with worry.

Shaking his his head amusingly, Zero captured his little toddler in his arms, and lifted him up. ''Thank you for saving me, my Prince." The silver-haired placed multiple kisses on his son's face, earning a joyful giggle in return.

''Mama~ Stop~ It tickles!" Kaname childishly laughed, feeling the ticklish sensation.

''What about me?" Haruka childishly pouted. He was feeling very lonely now as a matter of fact. And sad for being called the 'evil wizard'. Was he in the category evil?

''Evil wizard, be quiet or I will bring judgement to you with my shining sword. But if you truly desire, you can join our reunion." Prince Kaname stated with his charming voice. Zero could only be in awe at his son's prince-like act. No doubt Kaname is his son! And he is extremely proud of that fact.

''Thank you, Your Highness." Haruka bowed towards his 'prince' before going over to give his family a bear hug. Even if his small family is dramatic, he still loves them!

* * *

><p><em>Really hope you enjoy this chapter like the last one!<em> :) _I just love to write a chibi Kaname! Can't get enough of his cuteness! :D Don't tell me you didn't like Kaname as a prince with a shining sword? :)  
><em>

_I would like to specially thank my sweet reviewers of this story: _**LuanRina, ben4kevin, VampiraEmpress, fujoshii92,** **irmina, ****darkHeartedAngel26, SilverMew22,**** Hanamaru, vampiie the loner chick, ****and Alice-Senpai.**_ AND to those who put this in favorite, alerted and read it! :D_

_ From: Love332~  
><em>


End file.
